O que restou de mim
by JNonato
Summary: Sora pensa que sua vida acabou quando Kairi o abandona. O que ele não sabe é que em um mundo distante, alguém pensa nele. Ruki/Sora - Tradução de What's Left of me, da fofíssima Neverose. M por linguagem.
1. Chapter 1

**O que sobrou de mim**

_Tradução:_ **JNonato**

_Título original:_ What's Left of Me

_Autora:_ **Neverose**

_**Disclaimer Original:**__ Eu não possuo Kingdom Hearts! Ou Sora e Riku teriam ficado juntos há muito temo atrás... e os Moogles dominariam os mundos. TODOS ELES._

_Então, essa é a minha primeira fanfic em quatro anos, então eu estou realmente esperando não ter perdido toda a minha habilidade. Então, se vocês gostarem, por favor me digam. Espero que os pontos de vista do Sora / Riku estejam claros porém, se eles não estiverem, sintam-se à vontade para me avisar. Esse primeiro capítulo é basicamente introdutório, então a diversão deve começar no próximo capítulo, e o capítulo três é onde eu realmente começo a me aprofundar. Ah, e fica mais feliz também. Muito mais feliz. E mais emocionante._

_Enfim, já falei demais._

_Amor e tal,_

_Neverose._

_**Nota da tradutora**__: Essa é a minha primeira aventura com tradução, mas, cá entre nós, eu já estou metida com inglês a tempo o bastante para me meter com isso. Essa fanfic me apareceu numa das minhas aventuras no mundo no fanfiction dot net e meio que reacendeu meu amor por Kingdom Hearts, e acho que vocês vão entender o por quê em breve. Ela é linda, fofa, madura, não é apelativa, tem um enredo bem amarrado, é despretensiosa... awn, gente. Não é à toa que eu me apaixonei por ela. Enfim, aproveitem._

Estava terminado. Olhando para o pôr-do-sol, Sora não conseguia sentir nada. Nem o calor dos raios do sol em seu rosto, nem a areia suave sob seus pés. Ele estava vazio. O amor da sua vida o havia abandonado. E não sobrara nada além de escuridão.

Ou assim ele pensava...

Havia sido um romance turbulento. Eles haviam passado um bom tempo separados e o tempo que eles passaram juntos oscilava entre perfeito e terrível. Não havia um meio termo. As discussões poderiam durar semanas e as coisas mais simples poderiam tirá-la do sério. Kairi: o nome deixara uma queimadura em seu coração.

É claro, a perfeição que eles compartilhavam, embora transparecesse raramente, era o bastante para convencer Sora de que ela era a mulher de sua vida. Ignoremos o fato de que enquanto ele estava fora caçando hartless para salvá-la, ela estava correndo atrás dos outros rapazes da ilha. Não, isso não importava para Sora. Ele a teria deixado fazer qualquer coisa desde que ela ainda o amasse. Contudo, agora, ele não tinha certeza de que ela o havia amado algum dia.

As belas paisagens de Destiny Island, pelas quais ele um dia viveu, acabaram por se tornar apenas lembretes dela, trazendo-lhe nada além de dor. Ela estava em cada nascer e pôr-do-sol; em cada nuvem e grão de areia. Ela estava em todos os lugares. E o estava destruindo. Ele precisava ir embora. E agora ele conhecia tantos novos mundos – claro que ele poderia escolher, não? Mas Sora não se importava para onde... desde que pudesse esquecer. Esquecer seu toque, seu abraço e seu hálito em sua bochecha – essas coisas simples que podiam transportá-lo aos portões do paraíso. Sentimentos que ele realmente acreditava jamais poder sentir novamente.

"Não há nenhum benefício em se ter um coração partido", Sora insistia "Nenhum".

Ele caminhava na beira da praia, amaldiçoando o céu, lembrando-se do rosto dela enquanto a levava junto a si – lembrando-se dos sinais de alerta mas sabendo que mesmo que ele tivesse percebido na época que ela apenas o estava usando, ele ainda assim a teria seguido até o fim dos mundos.

Seus amigos o alertaram. Ela o tratava mal desde o começo. Mas quando ele retornou de suas aventuras mais perigosas – '_ela mudou'_ ele pensou '_de vez_'. Ela não saía com os outros garotos mais. Ela não o machucava. Mas ela ainda o testava – o forçava a fazer todo o tipo de coisas para ser considerado 'bom o bastante' – um titulo que ela nunca lhe deu realmente, e Sora acreditava que ela nunca pretendera dar. E ele foi seu brinquedo por um tempo. Nada mais.

"Vadia", ele suspirava. "Mas era _minha_ vadia. E eu a amava.".

Chutando a areia para fora de seus sapatos, ele secou as agora familiares lágrimas. Ele não iria – não! – pensar _neles_. Não conhecia o cara, e nem queria. Era suficiente saber que ela estivera saindo com ele enquanto ainda tinha a impressão de que estavam, sob alguns aspectos, juntos.

Kairi sempre havia colocado sua necessidade de liberdade acima dele; como se fosse culpa dele fazê-la sentir-se aprisionada. Mas tudo o que Sora queria era o amor dela. Ele deveria ter percebido quando ela recusou dividir a fruta Paopu com ele.

Ele arrancou o amuleto dela do pescoço e o atirou no mar.

-x-

Riku acordou com o ruído familiar de maquinário. Ele estivera trabalhando como parte do comitê de restauração de Hollow Bastion por mais de um ano, e já estava acostumado a dormir no meio de todos aqueles sons mecânicos. É claro, isso não mudava seus sonhos. Eles eram sempre iguais.

O mesmo garoto de cabelos arrepiados com o mesmo sorriso bobo.

Todos diziam que ele parecia bobo e se comportava como criança, mas Riku sabia. Não havia maior beleza do que a inocência, e todos os outros estavam apenas com inveja. Mas Sora havia mudado. Tanto pela luta contra os heartless e – talvez ainda mais – pela traição de Kairi. Riku nunca havia gostado dela. Ele a tolerava, com aquele comportamento enjoativamente doce e as nada discretas indiretas.

Mas, quando que ela roubou Sora de si, Riku deixou de tolerá-la. Já era hora de ela parar de enganar Sora quando ele partiu. Eles estavam claramente tentando fazer aquilo funcionar e ele não queria atrapalhar. Até onde sabia, eles ainda estavam juntos; talvez casados, a esta altura. Sora tinha dezenove anos, afinal. Não era mais uma criança.

E Riku se sentia mais velho a cada dia. Longe de casa, sem amigos ou família, exceto pelo comitê, ele se sentia cada vez mais solitário. Ele tinha um relacionamento casual com Leon, mas nada lá podia lhe dar aquilo que ele precisava. Eles voltavam para casa após o trabalho e, se não houvesse mais ninguém lá, eles poderiam aproveitar o quarto grande. Mas não havia emoção. Nem sentimentos. O coração de Riku estava com Sora e o de Leon... bem, ninguém realmente sabia onde o coração de Leon estava. Ele era tão fechado.

Todas as noites Riku olharia para o céu e se lembraria. Se lembraria de uma época antes da escuridão, quando ele e Sora correriam pela praia, disfarçando o desejo com amigável competitividade. Pelo menos, era o que Riku fazia... ele costumava pensar que Sora sentia o mesmo, mas agora...

Despindo-se das roupas de trabalho, Riku tentou ignorar o sentimento de peso em seu coração, e as indomáveis fantasias revirando sua mente.

"Não tem motivo", ele murmurou.

"O que foi?" veio uma voz pela porta. Riku exclamou:

"Meu Deus, Leon! Você me assustou!"

"Desculpe. Eu só gosto de ficar vendo você se trocar... é só isso." Riku desviou o olhar. Leon estava se tornando mais e mais afetuoso a cada dia e isso o deixada desconfortável. Seu relacionamento apenas funcionava porque havia uma mútua ausência de sentimento. "Vamos, você tem trabalho a fazer", disse Leon, tentando ignorar a silenciosa rejeição de Riku.

"Já estou indo", respondeu, esperando até que Leon tivesse saído para pegar a velha fotografia de baixo de seu travesseiro e colocá-la em seu bolso.

-x-

Sora estava inquieto. A ilha que um dia foi seu paraíso estava se tornando um inferno. Ele precisava partir. Não podia suportar outra chance de encontrar Kairi e seu novo namorado. Então, logo que terminou de observar o sol se pôr, como sempre, ele voltou à sua casa e desempacotou os mapas das suas velhas aventuras. Observando-os seriamente, sentiu um começo de empolgação surgir em si. Algo que não sentia havia muito tempo. Enquanto passava os olhos entre os mundos familiares, um pedaço de papel caiu. Curioso, apanhou-o.

_Caro Sora,_

_Eu sei que esta carta talvez nunca chegue às suas mãos, mas pensar em você é tudo o que me faz seguir em frente neste mundo. Quando o desespero alcança meu coração, eu penso em ti. Seu cabelo, seus olhos azuis cristalinos e o seu sorriso que nem o tempo nem a escuridão apagam. Estou cego aqui, mas ainda consigo ver seu rosto – a cada minuto do dia._

_Seu,_

_R._

Sora encarou a carta por alguns minutos, imaginando de onde havia vindo e quem a havia escrito. Sora, cá entre nós, não era o mais inteligente dos jovens...

Uma batida na porta o despertou. Ele escondeu a carta e os mapas embaixo da cama de qualquer jeito – ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele estava partindo. Não queria causar tumulto. E, de qualquer forma, ele certamente voltaria um dia.

"Sim?", Sora respondeu, jogando um edredom sobre os papéis.

"É... sou eu..." gaguejou uma voz familiar. Sora sentiu seu coração gelar. "Posso entrar?".

Sora permaneceu em silêncio, mas se moveu lentamente em direção à porta. Conforme deslizou a trava, seu coração foi parar na boca. Ele abriu a porta para ver Kairi para lá, banhada na luz do luar. Seu coração doeu.

"Eu só... eu só queria ver como você estava. Ninguém te vê faz um tempo..." Sora dispensou sua preocupação com um encolher de ombros. Ele não queria que ela soubesse o quão magoado ele estava. "Eu trouxe comida... é só... você perdeu bastante peso...".

Sora pegou a cesta das mãos dela. A piedade de Kairi era sufocante e ele não conseguia suportar. Precisava que ela fosse embora.

"Tenho coisas a fazer" ele disse "Ainda estou tentando descobrir pra onde Riku foi. Você sabe... ele foi embora sem dizer nada e ninguém parece se importar se ele está vivo ou... não."

"Eu me importo!" Kairi exclamou. "Claro que me importo. Riku era nosso amigo!".

"Mesmo? _Nosso_ amigo? Não. Ele era meu amigo. E você era minha amiga. Mas ele não era seu amigo."

Kairi pareceu se ofender e fez menção de sair. Sora não a parou.

"Você mudou", ela disse friamente.

"Você também".

E, com isso, ela saiu pela porta, deixando Sora mais uma vez sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Após um momento, Sora voltou para a carta. Ninguém nunca havia dito coisas tão bonitas sobre ele antes, e ele se sentiu mexido pelas palavras. Considerou perguntar a Kairi se ela havia escrito, mas ele sabia que não poderia ter sido ela. Ela nunca o elogiaria assim. Depois de um tempo, Sora voltou a inspecionar os mapas, e decidiu que sua jornada seria para Hollow Bastion. Ele tinha amigos lá, e ele certamente gostaria do novo cenário – especialmente agora que estava livre de heartless. Claro que sentiria falta dos seus amigos daqui, mas eles estavam distantes dele ultimamente, preferindo passar tempo com Kairi e o novo... Sim, Sora precisava partir.

Ele tentou pensar na última vez em que foi realmente feliz. Pensou em Riku. Nos dias que eles passaram correndo pela praia. Uma alegria tão livre – ele nunca havia sentido nada assim desde aquilo. Nem com Kairi.

E em algum lugar num mundo distante, Riku estava esperando por ele.


	2. Chapter 2

**O que sobrou de mim**

_Tradução:_ **JNonato**

_Título original:_ What's Left of Me

_Autora:_ **Neverose**

_Pensou em Riku. Nos dias que eles passaram correndo pela praia. Uma alegria tão livre – ele nunca havia sentido nada assim desde aquilo. Nem com Kairi._

_E em algum lugar num mundo distante, Riku estava esperando por ele._

-x-

Capítulo Dois

"Riku! Riku! Vem aqui, agora!" gritando, Yuffie podia ser ouvida em qualquer lugar. "Precisamos que hoje você fique no guindaste, estamos consertando os telhados." Riku suavemente deslizou para o banco do condutor e foi fechar a porta.

"Espere! Eu vou te ajudar", ofegou Leon e foi correndo até ele.

"Não, está tudo bem, eu posso controlar."

Leon pareceu magoado.

"Ah, ok, então, se você conseguir entrar..." Riku mal tinha terminado a frase e Leon ja havia subido no veículo. Depois de se apertarem um pouco, Leon estava confortavelmente posicionado atrás Riku, com as pernas de cada lado dele, parecendo bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"Não tenha idéias..." Riku advertiu.

Leon murmurou um "tarde demais", puxando o homem para um beijo apaixonado. Riku ficou surpreso, mas não resistiu. Havia algo em Leon... Ele não conseguia definir. Mas algo o incomodava. Contudo, ele era um bom amante, então não ia reclamar. Especialmente quando a sua única outra opção era Cid...

"Rapazes, voltem ao trabalho!" gritou Yuffie, tirando Riku de seu momento de devaneios. Deu uma rápida olhada mortal para Leon antes de retomar sua tarefa.

"Você _ama_ isso", Leon brincou. Riku gelou. Sora costumava dizer isso para ele quando ele perdia uma corrida. Ele costumava dizer: _"Você ama isso - quando eu ganho, porque eu pago o jantar"_. E ele sempre pagava. Esses foram os momentos mais felizes de sua vida e o que Leon dissera apenas tornara a dor mais intensa.

"Riku? Você me ouviu?"

"Sim. Sim, eu ouvi você. Vamos voltar ao trabalho, ok?" E Leon ficou em silêncio, derrotado.

-x-

"A Gummi Ship para Hollow Bastion sairá em dez minutos... e isso quer dizer _dez minutos_!"

Sora olhou para o painel de partidas e encontrou o número do terminal.

"Merda", ele amaldiçoou. "Esse é o outro lado do aeroporto!" Pegou sua mochila e correu tão rápido quanto pôde, derrubando um _moogle_ inocente no caminho. "Desculpa!" O moogle nao pareceu nada surpreso, arrogantemente rearranjado seu pom-pom antes de retomar suas viagens. Constrangido, mas não dissuadido, Sora continuou correndo para o Terminal 5, e irrompeu pela porta a tempo de ver Tico fechando o portão.

"Espere!" Sora correu para o esquilo. "Por favor... Por favor, me deixe passar..." Tico olhou e sorriu ao ver o rosto familiar.

"Claro que eu vou deixar você passar Sora! Venha! Como você vai?" E Sora contou suas aventuras mais recentes feliz, como ele fez o seu caminho a bordo da Gummi Ship.

-x-

"Caaalma... Woah... Firme! É isso." Riku moveu a alavanca para deixar o telhado no lugar.

"Perfeito", comentou com orgulho.

"Você e seu TOC..." Leon murmurou. Riku cutucou-o, brincando. "Ai! Você pode ser uma verdadeira mala, às vezes, sabe..."

"Sim, bem, você também pode", e Riku mostrou-lhe a língua. Leon respondeu na mesma moeda, antes de puxá-lo para outro beijo. Leon estava sendo muito carinhoso hoje, Riku pensou, mas pelo menos isso lhe dava uma distração. O aniversário de Sora estava chegando e era tudo o que podia pensar. Passava horas a debater consigo mesmo se deve ou não enviar um cartão, um presente ou algo mais. Ou nada. Ele não queria perturbar sua paz. Quando Leon finalmente se soltou, estava sorrindo.

"O quê?" Riku perguntou, curioso.

"Oh, nada. Eu só percebo quando sua cabeça está em outro lugar."

"Não está..." Riku murmurou.

"Oh sim, está. E eu aposto que posso adivinhar onde." Leon agarrou a mão de Riku e empurrou-a para baixo suas calças. Riku apressadamente empurrou-o do carro e pulou para fora.

"Leon!" Ele assobiou. "Comporte-se!"

"Você ama isso!" Leon gritou atrás dele. Riku balançou a cabeça.

-x-

"Você ouviu falar sobre os novos recrutas?" Riku levantou os olhos do papel.

"Hein?"

"Os novos recrutas", Aerith repetiu. "Eles estão vindo de Destiny Island para ajudar." O coração de Riku pulou várias vezes antes de mergulhar de volta para dentro da boca do estômago. Poderia ser... Ele? Ou pior... eles? Aerith parecia ter percebido sua hesitação, e acrescentou: "Eu sei que é de onde você veio... Se há alguém que prefere não ver, podemos mandá-los trabalhar em outra área." Riku forçou um sorriso agradecido.

"Isso é muito generoso da sua parte Aerith, mas eu, uhm... tenho certeza que não os conheço. Destiny Islands tornou-se muito mais povoada desde que os portos abriram, de forma que... poderia ser qualquer um."

"Bem, ok, se você tem certeza. O navio deve chegar a qualquer minuto." E ela correu para fora da sala, deixando Riku estupefato.

Ele tinha que ir para o aeroporto. Ele tinha que saber.

Correndo para fora da porta, ele quase colidiu com Leon em sua pressa para chegar ao aeroporto.

"Ei, estranho. Como vai?"

"Sem tempo", Riku gaguejou. "Tem que buscar os novos recrutas."

"Mas ... eu pensei que era o trabalho de Yuffie?" Leon gritou atrás dele. Mas já era tarde demais. Riku se fora.

-x-

Sora saiu do navio para a luz do sol. A arquitetura gótica de Hollow Bastion pairava sobre ele como um conto de fadas. Ele havia esquecido completamente quão intimidador um castelo flutuante pode ser... Caminhando em direção ao sol, ele viu um rosto familiar.

"Yuffie!" Ele chamou. A ninja se virou e seu rosto se iluminou.

"Sora? Oh meu Deus, é você!" Ela correu em direção a ele e quase rolou sobre o rapaz em um abraço de partir as costela. "É tão bom ver você!" Sora sorriu. Esse foi definitivamente o lugar certo para vir. "Ah, espere só até Riku vê-lo!" Sora congelou. "Espere... Quer dizer... Você não sabia?"

Riku fez o seu caminho através da multidão o melhor que pôde, mas nenhum reconheceu das faces desembarcando do navio. Seu coração afundou. Claro que não seria ele. Por que ele iria estar aqui? Ele ainda estava em Destiny Islands curtindo sua vida com Kairi... virou-se e começou a caminhar de volta para casa quando ouviu Yuffie chamá-lo.

"Riku! Riku! Venha aqui agora!" Riku não estava com disposição para uma de suas brincadeiras.

"Agora não, Yuffie, talvez mais tarde".

"Não", afirmou. "Mais tarde, não. Agora". Relutantemente, Riku se virou.

Sora não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos. Ele era real. Ele estava aqui. O mesmo brilhantes olhos verdes. O mesmo cabelo prateado. O mesmo corpo musculoso... Riku! Riku estava aqui!

Riku congelou. Seu olhar fixo nos olhos azuis cristalinos na sua frente. Ele se sentiu preso ao chão, mas os olhos continuaram se aproximando. Conforme Sora caminhava em direção a ele, Riku sentia seu coração acelerar e as mãos tremerem.

"Riku?" Sora sussurrou, incapaz de acreditar em seus olhos. Riku balançou a cabeça lentamente e os olhos de Sora brilharam com lágrimas. "Riku!" atirando seus braços ao redor do homem mais velho, Sora começou a chorar histericamente. Riku apenas ficou lá, completamente atordoado. Yuffie parecia que estava prestes cair na gargalhada, mas manteve a compostura. "Oh, Riku! Eu sabia que você estava bem. Perguntei a todos onde estava e ninguém sabia, mas você está aqui. Oh, você está aqui!"

"Eu estou... eu estou aqui." Era tudo o Riku conseguiu responder, retribuindo, hesitante, o abraço de Sora. "Estou aqui."

-x-

N/T:

_**Obrigada, Faby-chan e Mexaclar. A fanfic está sendo traduzida rapidamente, até, e será postada conforme eu sentir a resposta dos leitores. Portanto, comportem-se. Muehehe. Brinks. Obrigada pelo apoio, gente. Beijão e até a próxima!**_


End file.
